villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:TheMegabug/commander tartar ep?
What is the Work? Splatoon 2: Octo Expansion, ''the DLC expansion for ''Splatoon 2. ''For context this game is post apocalpytic, with global warming and five world wars wiping out humanity leading for fish to evolve as the dominant species. Before humans were wiped out, a professor created an AI designed 12,000 years ago to pass on the greatest of humanity's knowledge to the races. However, the AI creates goals of its own... '''Who is Commander Tartar and what does he do?' Initially presenting himself as a friendly "telephone" guiding inhabitants of the underground to the "promised land", using tests to see if they are ready, it is in fact an Elaborate Ruse. Throughout the DLC, he asks you to collect four "thangs" to reach the aforementioned "promised land" which is revealed in the endgame to be a blender. This is when he reveals himself and his plan, and the fact that your character being the ten thousand and ''eighth ''test subject is much more evil than it sounds: he had previosuly blended thousands of test subjects in it, ones who managed to make the blender, so he could use their parts to create the ultimate lifeform. He wants to make this lifeform out of pure racism. While his professor created him with the goal of passing on humanity's knowledge, he grew disgusted with the fish species on Earth and created his own directive: wipe them all out, to create a new, dominant species. Basically he's playing God. At points, he claims this is the intent of his professor, but it is in fact the exact opposite: he wanted peace while Tartar wanted genocide and the game makes it clear he goes against the wishes of his professor by twisting his dream to his own goal. Heinous Standard What is the Work? Splatoon 2: Octo Expansion, ''the DLC expansion for ''Splatoon 2. ''For context this game is post apocalpytic, with global warming and five world wars wiping out humanity leading for fish to evolve as the dominant species. Before humans were wiped out, a professor created an AI designed 12,000 years ago to pass on the greatest of humanity's knowledge to the races. However, the AI creates goals of its own... '''Who is Commander Tartar and what does he do?' Initially presenting himself as a friendly "telephone" guiding inhabitants of the underground to the "promised land", using tests to see if they are ready, it is in fact an Elaborate Ruse. Throughout the DLC, he asks you to collect four "thangs" to reach the aforementioned "promised land" which is revealed in the endgame to be a blender. This is when he reveals himself and his plan, and the fact that your character being the ten thousand and ''eighth ''test subject is much more evil than it sounds: he had previosuly blended thousands of test subjects in it, ones who managed to make the blender, so he could use their parts to create the ultimate lifeform. He wants to make this lifeform out of pure racism. While his professor created him with the goal of passing on humanity's knowledge, he grew disgusted with the fish species on Earth and created his own directive: wipe them all out, to create a new, dominant species. Basically he's playing God. At points, he claims this is the intent of his professor, but it is in fact the exact opposite: he wanted peace while Tartar wanted genocide and the game makes it clear he goes against the wishes of his professor by twisting his dream to his own goal. Heinous Standard He is by far the most evil Splatoon ''villain. The other baddies had crimes which were, at worst, brainwashing. Tartar has that, and the blending of thousands of children, and attempted genocide on a planet. On top of that, there's the yet-unmentioned Sanitized mooks you fight throughout the dlc - unlike regular mooks, they lack any signs of life - Tartar took them out. He is by far the most evil Splatoon villain and probably will be in the future. '''Moral Agency' Tartar specifically mentions that he created his own directive to commit genocide. He has it. He is an AI with it, like AM, not like Preston from Wallace and Gromit, and he knows it. While it initially seems like there is a problem with his agency, he quickly disputes that. Anything Else? His "care" for his professor, other than him directly subverting his orders, is far too vague to mean anything for him. He knowingly went against everything the guy wanted to do and cared for. It means nothing. Verdict? Well duh. Category:Blog posts